


Inside Of Every Demon...

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: "Inside of every demon is a rainbow." What if that saying is more literal than first thought? What if Charlie could see not only the good in sinners, but also their human selves trapped and corrupted by their demon selves? And the only way to free them is to redeem them?Charlie possesses the Sinner's Key which can open any room in the hotel. But could it also free the essences of fallen demons from Hell's infrastructure? And could it be called the Sinner's Key...because it allows them to enter other Rings in Hell? Lucifer, however, is determined to keep things as they are.And Charlie must make sure the key doesn't fall into the wrong hands...
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Previously…

Charlie stared around her, concerned. “Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you do.”

A light bulb went off in her head and she smirked. “Maybe I’m not getting through to you…”

Vaggie face palmed, knowing what was coming next. “Oh no…”

Charlie snapped her fingers and her bodyguard demons appeared. One sat and began to play a grand piano. 

Summoning the Disney princess within her, Charlie belted out her song:  
“I have a dream  
I’m here to tell  
About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel  
Yes, it’s one of a kind  
Right here in Hell  
Catering to a specific clientele”

Razzle and Dazzle howled along…  
The tempo rapidly picked up…

“Inside of every demon is a rainbow  
Inside every sinner is a shiny smile  
Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac  
Is a jolly, happy cupcake-loving child”

“We can turn around  
They’ll be heaven-bound!  
With just a little time  
Down at the Happy Hotel!”

The crowd burst into rancorous laughter and boos, including a blue demon made of fire in the boo section. Katie shrieked and banged her fist on the table. Charlie sank down to her knees in embarrassment.

Katie laughed. “What in the Nine Circles makes you think a single denizen of Hell would give two shits about becoming a better person? You have no proof that this little experiment even works! You want people to be good just…because?”

Charlie walked past the two posing elephant statues balancing balls on their trunks, and toward the front door. She opened the door and went outside. Holding out her purple cell phone, (or “Hell Phone, hah, get it?”) she pressed an icon with the word “Mom” decorated with horns and pointed tails on the m’s. 

Charlie took a deep breath as a voicemail tone came through. 

“Hey Mom. Um, I know I keep calling, and you must be busy. Really busy. But, um…the interview didn’t go well and…I don’t know if I’m going to make a difference. I don’t know what I’m doing. I could really use some advice, Mom.”

She slid down and sat on the stone ground, tears falling from her eyes. She wiped some away with her arm. “I think Dad was…right about me. A-anyway, I’ll stop talking before this gets too long. Love you! Bye.”

She ended the call with a tap and rubbed her eyes with her hand. Standing back up, she opened the door, closed it, and leaned against the stained glass window, eyes closed. 

What was she supposed to do now? 

Charlie brightened a bit. “So, does this mean that you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon?”

Alastor help up a dismissive hand and laughed. “Of course not. That’s wacky nonsense! Redemption, oh the non-existent humanity! Nononono, I don’t think there’s anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!”

He grinned at a glaring Vaggie and Angel who sat on the couch and shrugged.

He continued. “The chance given was the life they lived before; the punishment is this!”

He spread out his arms, Angel looking at the front. “There is no undoing what is done!”

“Charlie, listen to me. You can’t believe this creep! He isn’t just a happy face! He’s a dealmaker, pure evil! He can’t be redeemed! And is most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we’re trying to do.”

“I…” Charlie began. “…we don’t know that. Look…I know he’s bad, and I know he probably doesn’t wanna change, but the whole point of this is to give people a chance! To have faith things will be better! How can I turn someone away? I can’t. It goes against everything I’m trying to do. Everything I believe in.”

Alastor sang his reprise to Charlie:

“You have a dream  
You wish to tell  
And it’s so laughable  
But hey kid, what the hell!”

…

Several days had passed since Charlie had proposed her plan to rehabilitate sinners at her Happy Hotel. Thanks to the help of Vaggie, Alastor and the others, the building was refurbished enough to attract a few wandering customers. Her father had rolled his eyes at her, telling her to “stop pursuing your ludicrous fantasy and think like a normal demon for once.” Her mother, while more supportive of her endeavors, was too busy with her modeling and concert performances to think much of the situation. She mostly just wanted the family to get along and carry on. 

Besides reluctantly allowing Charlie to use the building (that had previously been a site for drug users and squatters), they also gifted her with a strange old-fashioned black key. The top part had black wings and a single yellow eye that stared back at her. The bottom end vaguely looked like a monster’s mouth. 

“This will allow you to open any door or travel to other Rings in case of emergency,” Lilith had said to her. “While you’re the princess of Hell, there are always adversaries to look out for.” 

“And whatever you do,” warned Lucifer, “Do not let anyone else have it.”

Charlie had kept true to her father’s word. She either kept the key hidden in her pocket, or kept it in her room with the door locked. The eye on the key often wouldn’t move, but when it did, it almost looked like it was in a daze, staring at something unknown. Most of the time, it was kept safely in one of her pockets, the metal cold against the fabric and her skin. 

Regarding the customers, there were three new members that had arrived. One was a heavyset pale skinned woman who looked fresh from the early 1900s. She had short white hair and big black eyes with purple pupils. She was wearing a magenta flapper dress, heels, a necklace of pearls and a headband with a feather in it. Her voice was musical, with hints of various emotion to it. She was Mimzy (formerly Majorie), jazz club owner, popular singer and a close friend to Alastor. Indeed, she had met him back when she was alive in New Orleans. With the voice of a canary, she basked in fame and the spotlight. 

The next one was a deviant teenage Hellhound named Crymini (formerly Carmine). She wore standard gothic clothing: a leather jacket, torn black pants and a spiked collar. Her mane of thick hair was white and dull red. Crymini liked porn even more than Angel Dust. She had been a former 90s punk rocker when she was alive and continued her habits of drug use, vandalism, swearing and other deviant crimes. She had quite the temper as well, but had a playful side as well.

The last person looked like a gray blue bi-pedal anglerfish, complete with bioluminescent fins and an esca attached to his hat. He wore goggles and a dark lab coat. Meticulous, methodical and mad, he was the scientist Baxter (formerly Braxtyn) from the early 1900s. He carried a hidden shrink gun and had a secret lab nearby. He would talk with a nervous German accent, preoccupied with his work and keeping things in their proper places. He was far from a social butterfly…he was more likely to study and dissect them. 

Just then, a fourth demon peered around nearby, a foul stench coming from them, making Niffty flinch. It was a woman with white skin, orange eyes and fiery wild aburn hair. She wore an orange ripped outfit, with an array of chains dangling down against her chest. She wore a wide brimmed fedora and a trench coat. Her tongue was eldritch and alive, an orange parasite coming from it. She was Roo (formerly Roxanne), the fierce and ever-hungry Kangaroo demon. She was also a Trash Queen who made her home in Hell’s junkyard. In her former Australian life, she had been a trash picker, content to live in the garbage to survive. Now she did the same thing in Hell, using her parasite to steal the energy of other demons. 

Charlie stepped close to the doorway as the members arrived. “Welcome to the Happy Hotel!” she beamed, spreading out her arms. “It’s so wonderful to see you all. Come on in, Vaggie will be right with you.”

Vaggie stood behind a nearby counter with a serious expression. A few keys and key cards hung on small rungs from the nearby wall. 

The Sinner’s key lay down on Charlie’s bedside table. No sound was heard except the tapping of approaching footsteps. The tapping then ceased. A shadow covered the key as a red and black gloved hand hovered over it…


	2. Chapter 2

Stay Tuned


End file.
